Prince of Princes
by Ange Noir
Summary: Tezuka is the Prince of the Kingdom of PoT but he is still without his suitor. One day he receives a mysterious pet and suddenly everything changes. AtobexTezuka, Imperial Pair eventual Pillar Pair.Ch8 up!
1. The Creature

Ange: Yay I finally started this. I was writing my other fairy tale but then I had inspiration to start on this one. Hopefully it won't flop. So for analytical English class we're analyzing fairy tales so I'm in this phase of sorts. I just realized that I have been updating since Monday, does that make me awesome or what?

**Disclaimer**: I still have only seen the first Shrek movie…

* * *

The Prince of Princes

Chapter 1: The Creature

* * *

In a land far far away there lived a Prince. Normally in stories like these there would be a princess but all the girls in this land have all mysterious combusted from the overload of male testosterone. Besides this kingdom called Prince of Tennis is named such for a reason.

-

Moving on…

-

In this Kingdom there lived a Prince who was adored throughout the land. He was tall and intelligent as princes usually are. Possibly even more so for whatever his teachers taught him he mastered with ease and even made better. He could stomach the elixirs of the Great Wizard Inui and even outmatch the genius of the renowned tensai Fuji. This prince had a bright future ahead but despite that he lacked one important gift, the gift of a suitor.

-

For you see throughout the vast kingdom there existed no suitable match for him.

-

So to combat his loneliness this prince played chess, designed complex tennis strategies, and even took time to train the castle's hunting dogs for he had a natural gift with animals. Even so this prince, much like many princes was still bored beyond imagination. The Great Wizard Inui seeing his predicament created many elixirs to solve this but they only gave him an upset stomache and proved no cure for his upset heart. Fuji the tensai though seeing no faults in Inui's practice had a better solution.

-

"Prince Tezuka," he called out to him one day, "over here. I have a gift for you."

-

The prince cautiously went over to Fuji, forever suspicious of whatever the tensai had up his sleeve. All that Fuji showed him was a strange creature. We would call it a cat…of sorts. In this kingdom though there existed no such animal.

-

"What is it?" Prince Tezuka warily asked. The creature looked back at him its wide eyes seeming much too intelligent for such a small animal.

-

"Who knows," Fuji relied mysteriously, "I found it…well, that's not important."

-

Tezuka cast a sidelong glance at Fuji but his smiling face gave nothing away.

-

How irritating.

-

"It won't turn into anything else if that's what you're worried about," Fuji said to appease him.

-

"Like last time?"

-

"Or the time before that," the tensai added.

-

"You know that's not helping your case any."

-

Fuji's smile grew wider and said no more. Reluctantly Tezuka knelt down beside the animal careful not to scare it away. The creature though seemed to take offense at Tezuka thinking that it was so fragile so he leapt up into the Prince's arm and sophistically licked his cheek.

-

Tezuka looking at the creature thought that they looked alike. Alike in a way that a human can possibly be to a four legged animal. With its sharp witted eyes and elegant neck Fuji thought so too. He didn't bring that up though.

-

You can never know what a prince will take insult to after all.

-

"So my prince," The wizard Fuji asked in a way that if anybody else said it would be taken as a mockery of Tezuka, "What will you name it?"

-

Tezuka held the animal up to his eyes pondering the question with more depth and insight than needed. The creature didn't mind so he wouldn't either. Through a silent communication that only an owner and its pet can have they seem to have come to an agreement.

-

"Ryoma," he answered plainly.

-

"His name will be Ryoma."

* * *

A/N: How good I am. Now review so I can be even gooder…er better.


	2. The Suitor

Ange: Yay update. I was almost going to be a good student and go to bed early. Then I told myself April Fools. I'm going to be buried under papers until the 29th then buried under exams until the 7th so don't expect to hear from me. If you do then I'm procrastinating in a good way.

**Disclaimer**: Shilly Shally Dilly Dally

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 2: The Suitor

* * *

Prince Tezuka now owner of a pet…of sorts soon forgot the meaning of loneliness.

-

Ryoma and Tezuka were now inseparable companions. Wherever Tezuka ventured Ryoma went and wherever Ryoma explored Tezuka followed. On Tezuka's morning horseback rides, Ryoma was granted admittance and even had the pleasure to sleep on the same pillow that Prince Tezuka used. Also whenever Prince Tezuka talked with Ryoma the animal listened with such attention that he could swear it understood.

-

And who's to say it couldn't?

-

Although thoughts of marriage didn't bother Tezuka's head anymore the same could not be said of his parents. While happy that the prince no longer moped about the castle, they still worried for his future.

-

"I'm getting old," said Queen Ryuuzaki one night to her husband before bed. Her husband of many decades did not bother to answer but instead continued to play with his beard, a favorite past time of his.

-

"I'm so happy our Tezuka found a pet to take his mind off his worries but he still needs to be wed."

-

"Uhn," replied her husband. There was a split end in his beard. Now when did that happen?

-

"I'm so glad you agree," the queen said as she joined her husband in bed, "we should look for princes further outside the kingdom. Perhaps even overseas. I refuse to believe there's nobody for our prince."

-

"Uhn…" The King pulled the damaged strand out. All better now.

-

The queen leaned over to happily kiss her preoccupied king on the cheek. "That's great! We'll get started on it tomorrow!" Blowing out the lights, Queen Ryuuzaki closed her eyes and quickly slipped into a deep slumber.

-

"Uhn" The king said into the darkness. He did so love his beard.

* * *

-

Prince Tezuka was busy grooming Ryoma's silky fur when news of a new suitor reached his ears. A kingdom from across the waters decided they wanted to form an alliance with his family. Of course the only way to seal an alliance was through marriage and so that kingdom's prince was to come stay at their palace and court him. This prince according to the maids (even though you shouldn't put much merit in that type of gossip) was dashing and sophisticated. Prince Tezuka tried to tell himself that he didn't care (he repeated it out load for Ryoma's sake as well) but that didn't stop his heart from pounding.

-

The prince wouldn't be here until the end of the week. After all he did have a whole ocean to cross. Tezuka, a prince who excelled patience found the wait very trying. He often neglected Ryoma in favor of fantasizing about his prince. Of course if questioned he would deny that he would sink to something as low as daydreaming.

-

"Meow…meow," Ryoma would mewl while entangling himself between Tezuka's legs.

-

"Play with me," he would be saying, unuse to the inattention he was now receiving.

-

"Not now, Ryoma," Tezuka would say still gazing out the castle window, "can't you see I'm busy?"

-

Picking up a stray tennis ball he would toss it down the stone steps in hopes of riding himself of his pet.

-

"There go and play with that," he would say distractively.

-

But Ryoma would look at Tezuka, look at the disappearing ball, and then turn his eyes back towards him. With a quiet stare that always dug into Tezuka's back he would accept the abandonment and leave, not to be found until his next meal time.

-

"I will play with him next time," Tezuka promised to himself. But then he would once again be sidetracked with vision of marriages and the like and all thoughts of Ryoma and his guilt will be wiped from his memory.

-

Pretty soon the week was up and Prince Tezuka along with everyone else eagerly awaited the Prince's arrival. The stampede of foreign horses and the excited squeals of the maids alerted everyone readily enough though.

-

Tezuka watched with bated breath as his suitor stepped out of the carriage, his princely hand accepting help from his giant of a personal guard. Before Tezuka had a chance to prepare himself, the prince set his eyes on him with a small smirk tugging at his elegant features.

-

Raising one hand he delicately cupped his travel worn face and arrogantly announced out to him…

-

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina."

* * *

A/N: Yes I made Tezu uke. Hopefully you're not dying on the inside yet. Props to whoever knows who the king is but that shouldn't be too hard. Or to who the suitor is. Till I update again. Hopefully it won't be a long delay like it usually is…


	3. The Feast

Ange: I'm Speedy Gonzales. Now if only I can have this much dedication to my schoolwork.

**Disclaimer:** The Botanical Pairing Lives!!

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 3: The Feast

* * *

"You must be Prince Keigo," Tezuka said awkwardly after the prince's introduction.

-

"Please call me Atobe," the prince said, "It's sounds more pleasing to the ears. Ne, Kabaji?"

-

"Usu," his stony personal servant uttered.

-

Prince Tezuka didn't know what to make of his suitor and apparently neither did anybody else as the whole palace remained silent.

-

"Kabaji, my bags," ordered Atobe with a snap of his fingers.

-

"Oh Prince Atobe, allow us to take care of that," Queen Ryuuzaki interceded. What awful first impressions their guest must have of them already. "Servants, take away the prince's luggage and show him to his quarters so he can refresh himself."

-

Suddenly the courtyard became a bustle of activity and Prince Atobe was lead into the guest room to prepare himself for the dinner later on this evening.

-

Prince Tezuka was glad he had been sitting through the whole encounter, that way nobody would notice his shaking legs. Prince Atobe was too much for him. And to think they are to be wed later on if all goes well. Well a suitor is a suitor no matter how eccentric.

-

His father is a prime example of that.

-

With a last cursory glance at the on goings of the servants, Tezuka left to get ready for the evening meal as well. Hopefully he had something that would stand up to the quirkiness that is Atobe. Completely immersed in his thoughts he paid no attention to trailing cat who was almost squished between the closing doors. Feeling his abandonment even more so today, Ryoma slinked off into the shadows a plaintive meow the only indication that he was even there.

* * *

When Prince Atobe came down for dinner, Tezuka was already seating clothed in his finest. Without hesitation Atobe seated himself next to him, throwing a flirty smile his way. Tezuka was about to attempt the same but was distracted by his beast of a personal servant who stood behind Atobe, throwing a shadow over the seated prince.

-

Tezuka didn't know what to make of Atobe's personal servant either.

-

The cooks went all out on the feast tonight. It was a six course meal of delicacies from all over the kingdom. Tezuka resisted digging into the food though, mindful of his company. That didn't stop him from deeply admiring the food however. They were his favorites after all.

-

Well his and Ryoma's…

-

Tezuka quickly called a servant over intent on fixing the hurt he must have cause to his companion, "Bring Ryoma over to me."

-

"Ryoma?" Atobe inquired, "What is that?"

-

"My pet," Tezuka explained, relieved that he didn't have to be the one to start the conversation. Prince Tezuka was never a social person so all attempts at conversation always came out painful and awkward.

-

"Oh, is it a bird or a dog of some kind?"

-

"You see soon enough," Tezuka explained eager to show off Ryoma. Right on cue, a servant deposited Ryoma onto Tezuka's lap. The miffed animal refused to look at him and haughtily ignored him. Attempting to get back into his good graces, Tezuka fed him some of his food and after a few tries he accepted it showing that all was forgiven.

-

"This," he said proudly showing off his pet, "is Ryoma."

-

"What kind of creature is that?" Atobe said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

-

"Well we don't know but that doesn't matter to me."

-

Atobe glared at the offensive anime in disdain. Calling that _'thing'_ a pet is an insult. "Even so, a prince really shouldn't be seen cavorting with such a beast."

-

Tezuka looked at his suitor in surprise. Could he possibly not like Ryoma? How is that possible? Giving one last affectionate stroke to Ryoma he set him down where he quickly raced off after glaring daggers at Atobe's back.

-

After some time the dinner ended and the royal band started playing. Atobe had completely forgotten about the eyesore that was Ryoma and Tezuka shrugged it off believing that it wasn't as big of a deal as he was imagining it to be.

-

Now if only he could truly believe that.

-

Bards and dancers came to be their live entertainment for the evening. The atmosphere and the delicious food got to him for Tezuka was more responsive to Atobe, something that has never happened with any of his other suitors. He even went as far as to allow the prince to hold his hand under the table. As subtle as it was everyone noticed it and the Queen was most pleased.

-

Soon the music slowed into a ballroom dance and Prince Atobe stood up, offering Tezuka his hand. Tezuka stood up to accept but as he rose, Atobe's face turned aghast his pleasant smile instantly vanishing.

-

"What's wrong?" Tezuka questioned. Was there something on his face? Perhaps some of dessert was stuck between his teeth?

-

But Atobe didn't answer instead he backed away from the advancing Tezuka. Quickly departing he called out to his servant, "Come Kabaji!"

-

"Usu," he uttered slowly following his fleeing prince.

-

"Atobe?" Tezuka called out into the suddenly silent room.

-

What did he do?

* * *

Prince Tezuka gazed in the mirror trying to find out what the prince saw to scare him off like that. Spotting Ryoma he offered his lap to him. Ryoma leaped onto his legs and settled down purring at the attention he was receiving.

-

"You wouldn't be like that towards me would you," asked Tezuka knowing he wouldn't get an answer from him, "oh if only you could talk…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And who's the say I couldn't?"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'm doing justice to the characters. If not call the Justice league on me, if only so I can treat Wonder Woman to some Wonder Bread. That you be Wonderful! Even Davide is disgraced by how horrid that was.


	4. The Reason

**A/N**: Forgive me? Yea it's been a while but since I'm on winter break now lack of updates won't be a problem anymore. One could only hope. I tried to make it longer, really I did but it was a struggle to even get this far. It's hard to make an Uke Tezuka be in character. I fail at that already. In this case it's been so long that both my chars are ooc. I hope not overly so. Time can only tell what the limit for that would be. Anyways he's this update. I hope it meets expectations.

**Disclaimer**: I passed Japanese!

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 4: The Reason

* * *

Tezuka was rendered speechless.

-

His pet could talk. Ryoma could talk just like a human. What kind of animal was he? Tezuka tried not to look shocked though.

-

After all it was Fuji who introduced him to Ryoma.

-

"So you can talk now?" Tezuka ventured.

-

Ryoma jumped onto the prince's bed stretching before settling down to groom himself. "Oh I always could. You just never bothered to ask me."

-

Tezuka shook his head in disbelief. Talking animals…imagine that! It shouldn't surprise him as much as it did though. He had heard of talking animals before but never in his own kingdom.

-

Never so closely affecting him.

-

"I don't suppose you would know why Prince Atobe ran away from me would you?"

-

"It's simple," Ryoma answered as he played with the tassels that fringed his canopy bed. "It's your height."

-

"My height?" Tezuka repeated.

-

"Your height," Ryoma affirmed.

-

"But princes are supposed to be tall," Tezuka reasoned. "Everyone in my Royal Family is. It's just the way it's meant to be."

-

"You really believe that don't you?" Ryoma asked in wonder. "While that may be true, for Atobe the prince he's to marry must be shorter than him. That applies to most princes actually. So while princes are 'meant to be tall' they can't be too tall which you clearly are."

-

"But why's that? It makes no sense."

-

"I don't know. Human princes are strange like that."

-

"It's these long legs of mine," Tezuka complained. "When we were sitting down everything was fine. But I just had to stand up. I just had to dance with him. I hate them!"

-

Ryoma just stared at Tezuka as he vented which was a rare sight. Looking at the princes legs he couldn't figure out why Atobe disliked them so. They were quite nice as far as legs go. But he wasn't a prince so what did he know?

-

"Well it's not like you can do anything about them." Ryoma proved his point as he serpentine between them purring along the way.

-

"There must be something though…," muttered the prince deep in thought.

-

Ryoma tried to bite back a yawn, bored of this conversation already. "Well while you do that I'm going to sleep."

-

The cat nimbly leapt back up on the bed padding over to his pillow that he shared with Tezuka. Finding a comfortable spot he settled down and closed his droopy eyes. He was just falling to sleep when Tezuka startled him back awake having found the answer he was seeking.

-

"Oh what is it now?" Ryoma grumbled.

-

"The wizard," Tezuka answered in excitement, "Wizard Inui would be able to fix this for me."

-

"That great and all, but can we please get some sleep here?"

-

Tezuka agreed and after changing slid into bed right beside his companion.

-

"You know Ryoma…"

-

"Hmm?" he murmured almost incoherent.

-

"I'm glad we're back on good terms and it's nice to know you can talk too."

-

"Me too Tezuka. Me t…" But before Ryoma could finish his sentence he was fast asleep.

-

As was Prince Tezuka.

* * *

Ange: Well that's it for now. I'll just spin the roulette wheel to see what else to update. Don't forget to review too though!


	5. The Setback

**Ange:** Surprised? Me too, it's been so long that it felt weird trying to update. I had to redo it at least twice. Rereading the past chapters It's embarrassing how ooc and girly Tezuka is. I guess my uke portrayal needs more work. This chapter is short but it's kind of to get back intp the flow of things and to remember what my original plot was. Review if you like or even hate it. I'll try to update again soon with another longer chapter.

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 5: The Setback

* * *

The next morning found Prince Tezuka in the Wizard's lair which is nothing more than a renovated dungeon scattered with unknown items that even just looking at them can do you harm.

-

"The cat talks," Tezuka said by way of greeting.

-

"The cat?" Inui questioned his mind still befuddled without his usual dose of Inui juice to wake him up.

-

"Yes, the cat, Ryoma."

-

"Oh well that's to be expected. Tensai Fuji snatched it from my workplace after all." Inui didn't go on to say how Fuji didn't live up to his namesake doing this but that was better saved for when Fuji was actually in his presence to be teased.

-

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

-

"It's only a talking cat. Now a talking bird, _that_ would be something to rave about."

-

"Well he told me the truth," Tezuka went on determined not to be swayed from his purpose.

-

"The truth?" Inui asked playing dumb.

-

"Now isn't the time to act dim Wizard." Tezuka said not in the mood to be played with. "It's my height."

-

Inui only nodded. It was common knowledge to everyone but the prince it seemed. It wasn't that nobody could match up to Tezuka, but rather that he didn't match up any of the suitors. Nobody wanted to marry a prince taller than themselves.

-

"So I want you to make me shorter," the prince ordered, "At least 12 inches. Now preferably."

-

Wizards are not miracle workers. That's a whole different career field but it seems that nobody has yet to grasp that concept.

-

"Fatter? No problem," Inui said, "Uglier? Without fail. I could even turn you into a tree with a little elbow grease. But Shorter? Not only is it improbable it's impossible," the wizard explained. "I'm sorry my prince but I can't even make you an inch shorter much less 12 inches."

-

And with that frank refusal the prince was inconsolable.

-

And nothing the wizard said could comfort him.

* * *

**A/N:** Till next time review.


	6. The Agreement

**A/N:** So instead of Homework this came out. I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews I got last time. Hopefully that can be repeated.

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 6: The Agreement

* * *

The whole week Prince Tezuka was nothing but a shadow though he tried his best to hide it. He shut himself in his quarters having only Ryoma to keep him company. Not even Tensai Fuji could lure him out with the allure of tennis as bait.

-

And that always worked.

-

During this time Prince Atobe prepared to depart wanting as much space as possible between him and that mountain of a prince. He should've realized something was amiss. A prince doesn't stay unwed unless there is something wrong with them.

-

"Come Kabaji," Atobe ordered his manservant only much too eager to be off before anyone could stop him. Atobe rushed in a way only princes can to the awaiting carriage. He'll send for his things later.

-

As the footman held open the door to the pearl embellished carriage he could hear the Queen calling out for him to wait.

-

Damn it. He had hoped to leave this place unhindered.

-

Prince Atobe turned to face her with a steel resolve. Nothing could change his mind. It seemed that the King had also come to join in on this confrontation. For a king he sure wasn't as talkative as one would imagine.

-

"You can't change my mind," Atobe told them firmly, "I will not be wed to a giant!"

-

"Everyone here is tall Prince Atobe. Prince Tezuka is no exception," The Queen told him with a stern look, "and I will not have you bad mouthing my son."

-

"It makes no difference," the prince said slightly cowed by the verbal slap he received from the queen.

-

"That's right it doesn't," the queen plowed on, "You aren't marrying him for his height but because he is a prince that best compliments you."

-

Atobe remained silent waiting for the queen to finish her spiel so he could ditch both her and the prince.

-

Queen Ryuuzaki only sighed not sure how to get through to him, "I won't try to bribe you with money and gifts because you have much of that already. I just want you to give my son another chance because aside from his height you have nothing else against him."

-

Atobe wanted to deny this but he couldn't. Against his better judgment his decision started to waver. But then his mind flashed back to how freakishly tall Tezuka is and then he found the right path again. The Queen saw this inner conflict and for a minute allowed herself to feel hopeful but when she saw he made up his mind turning his back on her prince her shoulders slumped in defeat.

-

She gave it her all and it still wasn't enough.

-

Suddenly the King with his graying and hunched form came up to Prince Atobe invading his personal space to whisper in his ear. Try as he might Atobe couldn't find in him to push the man away and it wasn't because he was King. But with each word the King spoke Atobe's face got paler and paler and his eyes grew pinpricked and frightened as they widen to comical proportions. The king stepped back having fulfilled his role and his eyes took on the vacant stare that it was known for, but not before letting out a roguish smirk quite unlike him that only Atobe could see.

-

And that scared the Prince more than the words ever could.

-

Prince Atobe nervously swallowed. How could he refuse now when this wizened man knew everything about him? Especially things meant to be kept secret for good reason. He had never been blackmailed before.

-

And he wasn't too sure that he wanted to repeat the experience.

-

"I, um, I suppose I can give Prince Tezuka another chance," Atobe relented stumbling over his words. With jerky movements he called Kabaji and they both went back inside the castle. While Kabaji's gait was slow and meandering the prince seemed almost in a rush to leave the presence of the two royalties.

-

And for some odd reason he did his best to not look at the King.

-

The Queen took this all in with awe amazed at such a quick turnaround. Turning to her husband she couldn't help but question what he said to make to prince give in.

-

"Oh nothing," The king said his voice having almost a mischievous tone to it.

-

"I just talked about my beard."

* * *

**  
**

**Ange:** I'll try to get more Pillar Pair action in the next chapter so stick around and review.


	7. The Plan

**A/N:** Finally an update. I just have to accept that fact that my Tezuka being not only in an AU but an extreme uke will just be a bit more ooc than I would like. Ryoma is taking too long to turn human and I feel bad for making Atobe such a jerk. Anyways I've updated!

* * *

Prince of Princes

Chapter 7: The Plan

* * *

In due time Prince Tezuka's room was his world and Ryoma remained its one constant. He wouldn't come down for food or entertainment so he had his food brought to him and Ryoma could easily entertain the prince more than any hired help could ever hope to do.

-

Ryoma didn't mind this situation even though he knew it was unhealthy.

-

He didn't mind it even though he knew it wouldn't last.

-

And so throwing reason to the wind they enjoyed each other's company like they had in the past before suitors and marriage disrupted their idyllic lifestyle.

-

They played catch in the huge expanse of Tezuka's room. The prince attempted to teach Ryoma to swim, something that didn't go over so well for the wary kitty. They had in depth conversations with each other. Awed, Tezuka marveled over the fact that his pet could talk with an intelligence that even rivaled his own.

-

Before they realized it a week had passed by and neither wanted it to end but only one knew that it must.

-

But neither knew just how soon that will be.

-

It was a late evening as any other and Tezuka ignoring his curfew once again was preoccupying himself by annoying his pet and Ryoma allowed it only because deep down he enjoyed the attention.

-

But he'll never admit that to the prince.

-

A knock sounded on the door pulling Tezuka's attention away from Ryoma. The prince remained silent wondering who it could be. It couldn't be his servants; they don't bother him unless called for. His parents have given up on him after being unable to get him out of his room. Last he heard they were trying to persuade Prince Atobe to return but he wasn't counting on their success. His friends have long ago given up on him when he's in his "moods" and they usually waited until he got over them himself. Curiosity got the best of him but before he made up his mind to open the door, it opened on its own accord…

-

And in walked Prince Atobe.

-

Atobe walked him full of grace and charm but Tezuka could see the unease that he oozed with each step he took. He looked down at the prince who resisted standing up to greet him; he knew that wouldn't go over well…yet again.

-

"Ore-sama has come to talk with you." Atobe said simply looking around in interest of the other prince's room. "Alone," he added as his eyes fell upon Ryoma.

-

Ryoma simply glared back at him making his dislike of the prince known. Before disappearing under the bed he subtly rubbed against Tezuka, taking sadistic pleasure at how much that irked Atobe.

-

Tezuka sat up making room for Atobe to join him. The shorter prince promptly joined him trying to forget about that pest of a creature. But with one annoyance taken care of another took its place as he noticed how much closer Tezuka's feet were to the ground than his.

-

Atobe felt close to bailing again but the unnerving threat he received from that cook of a king made him stay his ground.

-

He didn't want to find out if that man stayed true to his blackmails.

-

"Ore-sama is sorry," Atobe started looking everywhere but at Tezuka's face, "I overreacted."

-

Tezuka couldn't believe this. This prince had the nerve to shame him in front of his family and servants and he thinks a simple apology will suffice? He didn't even have the nerve to look him in the eyes.

-

The jilted prince opened his mouth to tell this prince just what he could do with his apology but then Atobe looked him in the eyes.

-

And smiled.

-

With that simple gesture Tezuka's mouth went slack and his voice muted.

-

All thoughts of how Atobe wronged him left his mind and all that remained was just how brilliant his teeth looked and how his eyes seemed to pull him in.

-

Tezuka was trapped.

-

Atobe leaned in closer touching his forehead with Tezuka's own in an attempt to drive his point home.

-

"So you forgive me?" He asked and it came out more like a gentle demand rather than a request from prince to prince.

-

Tezuka could only nod unable to look away or think up coherent sentences. If possible Atobe's smile grew wider as he enjoyed his victory. Standing up he stood to leave.

-

"It's getting late so we'll talk more tomorrow," he said heading to the door. "Um, don't bother getting up," he rushed in alarm as he saw Tezuka getting ready to do just that. "I'll see myself out."

-

Tezuka hid the hurt that the small barb at his unsightly height dealt him. He waited until the foreign prince left his room and his footsteps receded down the quiet hallway. Only then did he allow himself to breathe and think about how he acted like such a fool.

-

Tezuka looked down to see Ryoma staring accusingly back up at him.

-

"Oh don't look at me like that," Tezuka urged finally finding his voice, "What was I supposed to do? Everybody deserves a second chance after all."

-

"There are always exceptions to the rule," the cat threw back at the prince as he leapt up to join him on the bed.

-

"You just don't understand how much I need to get married," Tezuka argued determined to win this argument.

-

"Want not need," Ryoma corrected. "It's not like you can have children with him anyways."

-

"What do you mean?"

-

Ryoma looked up at him in disbelief before shaking off his stupor to resume grooming himself.

-

"You'll find out soon enough…"

-

"Anyways I have a plan." Tezuka announced to the inattentive cat.

-

"Better than your last one?"

-

"It's fail-safe," Tezuka assured him.

-

Ryoma simply looked at him his eyes teeming with doubt.

-

"Since this may very well be my last chance to get married, I will do whatever it takes for Prince Atobe to marry me."

-

At that proposal Ryoma's worry only grew and the secret that he wanted to voice but couldn't lay trapped behind his mouth. So he tried to convey it through his eyes desperate for Tezuka himself to uncover the answer.

-

But Tezuka was too busy thinking of ways to snare himself the prince.

-

And Ryoma feared that he may have lost his prince already.

-

And the secret?

-

Still trapped inside a small furry body filled with a sense of foreboding.

-

But time is quickly running out…

* * *

**Ange: **Review please and sorry for the delay. This story doesn't sound so fairytale-ish anymore. Am I losing my touch...?


	8. The Slipup

**Disclaimer**: Me no own

**A/N:** I can't recall the last time I updated but all the author alerts got to me so I decided to see if I still have it in me. Enjoy the chapter and forgive the shortness. I'm trying to recall exactly what I had planned for the story…

* * *

The Prince of Princes

Chapter 8: The Slip-up

* * *

With such determination that Ryoma couldn't quite understand, Tezuka followed his plan to the letter. To the punctuation and spacing even, he was that dedicated.

"Horseback riding," the slighter prince exclaimed during breakfast one day. "Today we will go horseback riding." He raised a pair of smoldering eyes to Tezuka's surprised one. "That is if you are up to it."

Tezuka wanted to jump up in earnest but that would only draw attention to his stilts of a pair of legs and he couldn't have that happening. And so the gangly prince nodded in earnest as horseback riding only paled in comparison to the wonderful sport of tennis.

And so directly after breakfast they made way to the stables with Atobe leading of course. Tezuka quickly saddled up the smallest horse that could handle his lanky build, beaming inwardly at the other prince's look of approval. Ryoma was the only one that seemed to notice that the Atobe's own horse was the biggest most muscular one he'd had the opportunity to behold.

Overcompensating much he wondered?

Subtly stowing away in Tezuka's belongings before Atobe saw reason to have his zombie of a servant shoo him away, they took off.

But like all great plans they all start with a rough start.

And Tezuka's was no exception.

* * *

Although Atobe had agreed to stay, he still felt his masculinity kept being called into question when around Tezuka and his Ryoma creature. And so, he planned this little outing to prove otherwise for not only was he a superb horseman, but he received wind of a wild giant around these parts that would let his manliness upon defeating it speak for itself.

Atobe urged his mount into a gallop jumping fences and maneuvering his steed with finesse. Atobe looked back expecting to see the other prince's awe only to find the other boy keeping up with him with ease and holding steadier in his saddle than he could possibly do. So slack jawed was he at the boy's excellence that he didn't notice the low hanging branch coming up to him until it was too late. The devil of a plant swept him from his seat and he toppled gracelessly onto the unforgiving ground.

Through his wincing he saw Tezuka dismount midstride and race over to him. Those long legs seemed to mock him leaping more gracefully over fences than even a unicorn possibly could.

Tezuka finally reaching him knelt down his face peering down into Atobe's own.

"Atobe-sama," he said worriedly checking for bruises, "are you okay?"

The Atobe-sama in question ignored his concerned query and stiffly sat up shooing away his fluttering hands.

"All the princes that Atobe-sama brings the pleasure to court and woo," he said with a bruised ego, "always rode side saddle."

"Are you too good for Atobe-sama that you cannot feel the obligation to do the same?"

At the oversea prince's stern look of disapprova,l Tezuka then knew that his plan was at a rough start and he didn't quite know what to do to make it right.

But Ryoma peeping in from his position on Tezuka's small ride felt everything was going perfectly.

For his plan was a direct opposite of Tezuka's own.

* * *

**Ange:** This chapter is meh I feel. Hopefully the next one will be better. I'm quite busy but I'll try to make it a priority to update once a week. Don't quote me on that though. Thanks in advance for what scant reviews I may receive. And I just realize how I suck at coming up with title names. Why in the Milky Way did I ever decide to do that? And yes I did in fact write this all in one sitting. :)


End file.
